(i) Technical Field
The invention relates to a power supply control apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a power supply control program.
(ii) Related Art
A motion sensor control is known as one of a unit that automates power supply control for a power supply target apparatus (processing unit, load).